1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention concerns a kind of sick bed that can be cooled or warmed and used by a patient confined to bed for an extended period of time. A conventional sick bed is not suitable for a patient suffering from a stroke, or a form of paralysis, as the patient is quite liable to develop skin diseases and sores as a result of lying stationary on the bed for long periods of time without heat-dissipation and/or ventilation. Although a cooling mattress or a water mattress is sometimes placed upon a sick bed or a cooling fan is used to blow air over the bed mattress, these are not ideal methods for cooling or heating and ventilating a bed-confined patient.